dragcavefandomcom-20200222-history
Breed Specific Actions
Breed Specific Actions, commonly abbreviated to BSAs, are special features that are available to only specific breeds of dragons. Current BSAs Here is a list of BSAs that are currenty functional and in the game. Bite This BSA was given to Vampire Dragons and said to be the only one to be given to any rare (because it was stated in the species description). This allows for a Vampire Dragon to bite an egg on the user's scroll. This will result in either death, or transformation. If the egg is transformed, there is a chance of it being dropped onto the Abandoned Page for other users to catch. This action has a cooldown period of 31 days (one month). Earthquake Green Dragons (also known as Earth or Pebble Dragons) can use the "Earthquake" action. This action operates on all eggs on a scroll and may result in eggs being forced to hatch early. If the Earthquake action works, on the new hatchling's page, it will say 'this hatchling was forced out of its egg prematurely.' However there is a chance the hatchling will run away even if the action is successful. There is also a fair chance that the earthquake will kill the egg, although much of the time the eggs will simply be unaffected. It is possible to kill every egg on a scroll with this action. This action has a cooldown period of 14 days (two weeks). Fertility Since June 10, 2011, Purple Dragons have the breed specific action Fertility, which increases the chances of a successful breeding attempt, though it does not influence what the species of the egg will be. Fertility cannot override a refusal. This action has a cooldown of 14 days (two weeks). Incubate Red Dragons have the "incubate" action. This will remove one day from the timer of an egg, enabling it to hatch faster. However, it cannot be used more than once on the same egg, hidden eggs or eggs with less than 3 days left. In addition, abandoning or teleporting an incubated egg will cause the removed time to return, although the egg can be incubated again by the new owner. This action has a cooldown period of 14 days (two weeks). Influence Pink Dragons can influence the gender of eggs, increasing the chance that that egg will be the gender of the influencer. Bright Pink Dragons do not have this ability, however. Only eggs with more than 3 days left can be influenced, and abandoning or teleporting an egg will cause it to lose its influence, though the egg can be influenced again by the new owner as long as it has more than 3 days left. The gender of a dragon is determined at the moment it hatches and cannot be affected in the hatchling stage, even by abandoning. This was also the first breed specific action to be implemented. This action has a cooldown period of 7 days (one week). Splash This BSA was given to Shallow Water Dragons, shortly after their initial release. This action does nothing, merely displaying the message; "NAME used SPLASH! But nothing happened!" This is a joke in reference to the game Pokémon, specifically the Pokémon Magikarp. Magikarp are very weak Pokémon, only able to use the attack 'Splash' which is often useless and ineffective. This action has a cooldown period of 24 hours (one day). Splash - Magikarp Badge After around 100 uses of the action, the text "What? DRAGON (or name) is evolving! Congratulations! your DRAGON (or name) evolved into MAGIKARP BADGE!" appears instead of the usual message and a Magikarp trophy will be added to the user's scroll. If users refresh the page after they have splashed, new text will appear saying that, " has no moves left! used STRUGGLE! is hit with recoil!", another reference to the game Pokémon. Refreshing the page for "recoil" is just for fun; it won't affect the Splashes' count in any way, giving the badge faster or deducting Splashes from the count. It isn't required to use Splash every day for gaining the badge, as the Splashes are cumulative. After receiving the badge, this BSA is still available but useless, as it won't give it another badge. Summon Ice, Thunder, and Magma Dragons can join together for a chance to summon a Guardian of Nature egg. A scroll must have at least one of each of these three types of dragon for Summoning to be available. Summoning has about an 11% chance of success and will only show up when the scroll isn't locked, even if its cooldown is finished. A user can only successfully summon two Guardians of Nature, after that the action disappears. This action has a cooldown period of 14 days (2 weeks). SummonIce.png SummonThunder.png SummonMagma.png Teleport Since June 10, 2011, Magi Dragons have the Breed Specific Action Teleport, allowing for two-way trading or one-way transferring of up to four eggs/unfrozen hatchlings, effectively replacing Abandoned Page trading. However, recently caught eggs from the Habitats can only be teleported after their 5 hour waiting period has expired. Teleport will cause an egg to lose any given actions such as incubation or influenceing. When a Teleport link is created, it can expire before the egg is claimed or the trade is completed for two reasons: an involved egg/hatchling becomes a hatchling/an adult; an involved egg/hatchling dies. When teleporting Christmas or Valentine Holiday eggs, another reason could make expire the link: as these dragons have a number limit of two for each scroll, if the scroll owner has already two dragons of the same kind (frozen hatchlings counts) the egg can't stay on the scroll for more than about 30 minutes, therefore it will be automatically sent to the Abandon Page. This action has a cooldown period of 2 days. Cooldowns The cooldowns for the BSAs are specific to the individual dragon, not to all dragons of the same type. So, for instance, if you have two Red Dragons, you can use them to incubate two eggs, one right after the other. You cannot incubate or influence the same egg twice, however, unless the egg has first been abandoned, which causes the effect of the original incubation or influencing to be lost. The cooldown for Summon is global: no matter how many trio dragons you have, you can only summon once every 14 days. Possible Future BSAs Other BSAs are also currently in the works, having been suggested by artists and other users, and then confirmed by TJ09. Although many ideas have been thought of, only one has been confirmed by TJ09 so far: Heal This power would be given to White Dragons, and protect an egg from sickness/soft shell for a period of time. Category:Introduction Category:Actions